


Come Here. Let Me Fix It

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Colton set the plates down on the table and took the watch from the countertop, Joel was looking down at the clasp in his hands.“Come here,” Colton shook his head fondly, “Let me fix it,”
Relationships: Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Come Here. Let Me Fix It

Joel was fidgeting with his watch, nerves on end for reasons he didn’t know. He and Colton had been together unofficially for at least two years, but this was their first official date and he wanted things to go well.

And it wasn’t like it was high pressure. It was just dinner at Colton’s. Joel was leaning against the kitchen island watching the blond make dinner. And then his watch clattered onto the counter and he almost jumped out of his skin.

“Joel,” Colton gave him a fond look as he plated up the chicken.

“I’m good,” Joel grinned tightly.

Colton set the plates down on the table and took the watch from the countertop, Joel was looking down at the clasp in his hands.

“Come here,” Colton shook his head fondly, “Let me fix it,”

It was an easy fix, he just needed to pop the clasp back on before he fastened the watch back onto Eddy’s wrist, “You okay?”

“I don’t want to mess us up,” Joel admitted.

“Good,” Colton grinned, “Because I don’t want to mess us up, either.”

Joel looked at him for a minute before grabbing the back of Colton’s head and kissing him, backing himself up against the counter.

“Dinner,” Colton panted, pulling back, “Dinner first.”

“Fine,” Joel sighed, eyes shining playing.

Colton gave him one more kiss before gently pushing Eddy toward the table.


End file.
